The present invention relates to a washing machine and move particularly to a washing machine having a punch-washing function to reduce damage to the washing article caused by mutual rubbing between the washing article and the pulsator of the washer during the washing cycle, and to prevent the washing articles from being entangled with each other, by using up-and-down water flow or non-symmetrical heart-shaped water flow which is generated by the rotation of the pulsator so as to improve the washing effect.
Up to now, many attempts have been made to change the shapes and structures of the pulsator of the washing machines in various forms, for example, bar type, disc type and agitator type, for the purpose of improving the washing effect or preventing the washing articles from being entangled with each other.
FIG. 1 illustrates in detail a conventional disc type pulsator 10, which comprises a fixing part 11 formed at the center of the lower end portion thereof, a protrusion 12 upwardly projected from the center of the upper end with a predetermined height, and smoothly curved blades 13 extending from the central portion to the outer periphery.
This type of pulsator 10, as shown in FIG. 2, is mounted in the inside of a wash tub 20 so as to be rotated by a driving motor 30. When the power is on, it rotates back and forth, and further, blades 13 thereof create the water flow indicated by the arrow in FIG. 2. In addition, the washing articles are being laundered by following the aforementioned water flow in the wash tub 20.
However, in a washing machine provided with this pulsator 10, the washing articles are gathered to the central portion of the pulsator 10 and located only at the bottom of the wash tub 20 due to water flow towards the central portion of the pulsator while the pulsator continues to rotate. Therefore, there is a problem that the washing articles are rubbed with the blades 13 of the pulsator 10 and damaged or even torn by it. In addition, the washing articles become entangled with each other according to the directional change of the rotation of the pulsator, and thus such pulsator has a problem in that it is impossible to expect a high washing effect due to the entanglement of the washing articles, and it is necessary to disentangle the washing articles after dehydrating.